iCan't Quite Get It
by SnarlyMarley
Summary: Freddie fails at getting Sam to be his, but will he prevail?  T for now, possible M in the future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, sorry about my other stories. (I think I have two of them still open). I just have literally no motivation to write them. This one is coming a lot easier to me, and I already have the next... two chapters all in my head, so they should come quick (but not so quick that after will seem like a long wait). R&R!**

Freddie's POV

You probably know about my relationship with a certain blonde girl named Sam Puckett. She harasses me, both verbally and physically, and I, for the most part, take it. It isn't so bad really, because I like to think of it as she knows I can take it; she has some respect for me. Call me naïve if you must, but that's just how I feel. She's been doing it for a long time... longer than I can remember. It's funny because when you hear "She hits him," you are instantly going to think the he in that situation doesn't like it. While I don't think "like" is the right word for how I feel about it, I can say for certain that I don't **not** like it. It's fun.

She constantly rips on me for silly things, like how "I'm not a real man" and "I'm such a dweeb." I know she doesn't mean it... or at least not completely. We're friends, and that's one of her ways of showing it. She knows I don't mind it and I know she doesn't mean it. It's a mutual thing.

Another thing she does to me is call me names. Nothing hurtful (usually) but variations of my real name, Freddie. Fred-a-chini, Fred-ucation, Fred-amame, Fredly, Freddork, Fredrico, and the list goes on and on. She usually comes up with these on the spot, but sometimes she thinks of one without me there and texts me it to let me know she came up with a new one. She gets really proud of these too. I always have to compliment her more creative ones because, well I would never be able to come up with something like that, and the fact that she can do it multiple times in one day... that's amazing. This actually leads into my first story.

* * *

_What could have happened?_

Senior year. Carly, Sam and I were all seniors finally and we were all excited about it. In the time leading up to Christmas, Sam and I had gotten closer. No, we weren't thinking about dating or anything if that's what you're thinking. We just talked a lot more... without Carly. It's not like Carly was our topic of conversation, it's just we didn't need her there in order for us to talk. Sure, we may have been friends because of her, but now we just talk all the time. We would hang out in school or text after school. It was nice to have someone to talk to when I was just hanging out by myself, and I'm sure she didn't mind either.

Like I mentioned before, Sam would text me a random name that she came up with, and that's how our conversations would start. When we talked, it would be literally about anything: work, school, how much she hated school, and when Christmas started to come around the corner we talked about how much we couldn't wait for break.

Throughout all this, I grew to like Sam a bit. It wasn't a crush like I was with Carly, but it was a... "If the situation arises, I'll jump on the opportunity" sort of feeling. I wouldn't just go up and ask her, but I would not be opposed if she asked me, or if it was hinted to me that there was something there. Of course I would try to work my charm and **get** her to like me, but I wouldn't take any chances. This brings us to the night before the last day before break.

I was laying in bed because it was 10 or so at night and I was tired. All my work for the last day was done and I was just thinking. I wanted to text Sam and talk for a bit but I couldn't think of anything to say. I looked around my room at various things, trying to think of something to spark a conversation. Camera, nope. Computer, nope. Picture frame, no- wait. That's a panoramic picture. Panorama... Sam-orama. Holy chizz, I just made up a name for her. Perfect.

**Freddie:** Hey Sam-orama, how's it going?

Hah, she's gonna love it.

**Sam: **Woah woah wait, you just made a name for me? Impressive, Benson.

**Freddie: **Thanks, I figured I needed to come up with one for you considering you do it for me all the time.

**Sam: **I like it. Were you just looking up things on the computer that my name would fit in, trying to impress me?

**Freddie: **Nope, I was laying in bed and it just popped into my head.

**Sam: **So you were laying in bed thinking of me?

What..? Wait WHAT? Did she just... wait. Am I overthinking this, or does that look like... oh god. What the hell do I say? I can't say yes. That will out-right tell her that I like her. No. I know what I can do.

**Freddie: **You'd like that, wouldn't you?

Yes. There we go. That doesn't say yes or no, AND it asks her if she likes me... kinda. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea to send. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait for the text back.

**Sam: **Well of course, who wouldn't want to know that?

Shit... I ruined it. Honestly? Come on. What the hell, I had it! Ugh, I guess that's a failure.

**Freddie: **I guess you got a point.

And the rest of the conversation we on as usual. No mention of that again. I blew it.

* * *

The next day, I go to school. Same old routine. During English though, I get a text. Must be from Sam. I look at the cover and, "Carly Shay – Text Message." Huh..

**Carly: **Hey, I think it would be best for you if you asked Sam on a date.

WHAT? I almost fell of my chair in English I was so shocked.

"Is something wrong, Freddie?" Mrs. Briggs, as well as the entire class, was staring at me.

"What? Oh, no. Sorry Mrs. Briggs."

She shook her head and went back to the board. Back to the text message. What does she know that I don't.

**Freddie:** Why? Would she say yes?

**Carly: **Well, why don't you try it and find out?

Alright, that's a yes. I'll ask her when we get out of class.

Class ends and I head into the hall and look around for Sam or Carly. I see Carly and Sam walk toward me and when Carly sees me, her face lights up. "Hey guys."

"Hey, how was English?" Carly asks. She knows I'm going to do it right here, right now. Oh man, am I sweating?

"Eh, alright. How was math for you two?"

"Sucks, as usual. I just don't understand. If I wanted to deal with letters, I would have taken another English class." Oh Sam.

"So Sam, I was wondering," I gulped. This is it. I need to ask her. "...what did you get me for Christmas." Shit. I chickened out.

"Oh you can't just ask that, you have to wait and see." She winked at me and walked away. I blew it.

Again.

* * *

After school, I went home and laid in bed. Twice in less than 24 hours I blew my chance with Sam. I could text her, but who wants to be asked on a date via text? I know what I can do. I type into my phone "Hey, we should hang out sometime over break." That's good, right? No date connotation, but it still implies I want to see her. Maybe this isn't so bad. I press send.

**Sam: **Aww, I would, but I'm leaving on Christmas to go to my dads house in Oregon, and I'm working tomorrow.

Well... shit.

**Freddie: **You gonna be back for our annual New Year's party?

**Sam: **I should be. I guess I'll see you there?

**Freddie: **You bet. Have a good trip.

**Sam: **Thanks :].

Well... I guess I can wait til then. It's only a week, right?

A week goes by and it's time for the New Year's party. We always have it at Carly's apartment, and it's never a whole lot of people. Carly is there with Griffin, Gibby and Tasha, me and Sam, and a few other people. I show up and she's not there yet, so I walk around and mingle. I look up everytime the door opens, and finally it's her. I start to walk over when I see her holding this guy's hand. How? When?

I blew it #3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Very short chapter, but I justify it by saying that I wasn't planning on updating until the weekend anyways, so here's a sneak peak of what to come. It's going to get better I think, trust me. Also, sorry if it seems like I skipped a lot of time (New Years to like April) but it seemed rather silly to try and fit details in there that really don't mean anything. I believe everything happens for a reason in my stories, so to have 4 months worth of material basically mean nothing in the grand scheme of things seems unnecessary. If people want though, I can try not to skip big time like that and try and fit something in though. Cheers!**

Meet Nate

The guy she was holding hands with name is Nate. He went to our school, but he was a grade below us. I honestly don't think we ever talked to him, so I was curious as to how this all started between them. Turns out, his dad and Sam's dad are buds and guess who he went to visit over break... and guess who he got? They hit it off during the week, and apparently yesterday he asked her out, and she said yes. That easy. A week these two have talked and she says yes to him. I thought she liked me? Or at least that's what Carly implied. Who knows, who cares... He got to her first.

The party was alright. Two kids smuggled booze over, but there wasn't enough combined to get Gibby buzzed, so that flopped right there. We played a few party games, but nothing really exciting. Spencer handed out a dixie cup of champagne to everyone for midnight, being the "cool" guy that he is. Sam was all over Nate and vice versa... it was disturbing. I don't see what she sees in him. He's not a very good student (like Sam, but worse) and he just seems like a bad guy to me. Maybe it's because he's not like me... Ugh

Now, let's fast forward a bit. Sam and Nate are still going strong by the time Prom season rolls around, so it doesn't look like that's an option. I was all set to go stag until Carly decided to set me up with one of her friends, Christina. Christina is cute, I guess. She's nice. She was a grade younger than I was, but she was in a few of my classes (a smart one, eh?). Oh well, I guess we can see where this goes. I start texting her.

**Freddie: **So, I hear we are going to Prom together.

**Christina: **Yeah, it should be fun. Are we going in Carly's limo?

**Freddie: **If you wanna. I don't know how else I'd get us there, lol.

**Christina: **Heh, yeah :]

**Freddie: **Text me later with the color of your dress so I can try and match it with my tux.

**Christina: **Ok, I'll ttly :]

Well, she seems happy about this. I guess it can work out. I don't know her all that well, but Christina, just from what I know about her and her looks, is on my "Wouldn't be bad to date" list. She's no Sam, but maybe that's a good thing.

* * *

Prom. Prom is finally here. From the time that I was set up with her til now, Christina and I have hung out and talked a lot. We have even been on a few dates. We figured that if we were gonna go to prom together, we may as well give a relationship a shot. When I look over at Carly and Griffin... well they have been together since last summer, and Sam and Nate seem to be going strong, so Christina is the best shot I have for now. I drive up to her house to pick her up and... she looks great.

"Hey, you look wonderful," I said with a smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said back in a cute way. She is ve-eh-eh-eh-ery cute.

"Pictures!" I hear from the hallway. Her mom came running to make sure she got a few pictures of us before we head out for our big night.

The two of us drove back to Bushwell Plaza. I glance over at her and she – is – BEAMING. She is so excited. I guess it's contagious, because before I know it, I am too. Tonight should be good. We get to Carly's and Spencer as well as other kid's parents are there taking pictures. I glance over and see Sam and... Nate. No, this is my night; I won't let him tear me down. We take pictures, group shots, couple shots, all the guys, all the girls, random groups. When we finished up, the herd packed into the elevator and we went down to get in the limo and it was off to the prom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is really coming along. Hopefully it will be quite long as I still have plenty of material to work with. Hopefully this chapter is good. Let me know what you think!**

Prom. The night that every high schooler dreams about and anticipates for four years. If you drink, it gives you an excuse to get absolutely hammered afterwards (or before in some cases). If you don't drink, it still gives you a nice, perhaps romantic evening to spend with a loved one or friends. The night may not work out for everyone, seeing as how on average about 5 girls are over in the corner, crying at any given moment, but I am sure they get over it.

We show up in our Escalade limo at the place and when we step out, everyone is in awe. This place is huge! Beaming lights around a tall, brick building. Our school isn't the type to have their prom in a hotel like you see in movies or anything; it's like a banquet hall. We step inside and there aren't a whole lot of people here yet. Everyone is sort of walking around off the dance floor and around the dinner tables, talking, complimenting on dresses. Guys are checking out the girls, and I'm pretty sure the girls are returning the favor a bit. We look around and finally find our table.

It's eight people to a table, so our table was Griffin, Carly, Sam, Nate, Gibby, Tasha, Christina, and me. Christina is wearing a deep sky blue dress (I'm awful at naming colors, don't judge me) not quite floor length with a ribbon-belt-thing (I'm not fashion savvy, clearly). I did my best to match her and have about the same color vest under my black tux with a white shirt. I say we make a good looking couple. I look over at the other end of the table and my two best friends. Carly is wearing a pink floor length dress while Griffin is wearing a white tux with a pink vest. Sam is wearing a greenish blue dress and Nate is wearing something... that doesn't match at all. I can see he tried really hard. I hate to say it, but I would be lying if I said they looked good together. I didn't particularly like her dress, and seeing as they don't match... it just looks bad.

"When's this food gonna get here!" Sam exclaims, hitting her hands on the table.

"Chill out, Sam. Like, half the prom is here right now. They are going to wait for everyone to get here!" Carly retorts.

I smirk. Only Sam would be more worried about the food than if her other friends were here. I look around again and I can see that more and more people have started to come in. Almost everyone has a date, but there are a few guys and more than a few girls without dates. I guess girls are less worried about dates than guys are. For a guy it's like "if you don't have a date, you suck." I won't lie; I wasn't going to come if I didn't get a date, so I can totally see where they are coming from.

The line for pictures was super long, but we waited it out because after dinner we just wanted to enjoy the dancing and not worry about pictures. We got them done, as well as a few group pictures and headed back toward our table area. As people come in, you can see the general cliques that we have around school. All the preppy jocks and joquettes came together. The girls all look super-over the top done up and the guys all look fresh wearing their sunglasses on the back of their heads and what not. The AV club is here... with dates? Huh, I didn't think they all had it in them. They don't look bad, but they don't stand out as much as the jocks. As I'm looking around, someone comes on the microphone.

"Alright, everyone settle down, settle down. If you could all take your seats now, we could begin serving food."

People start settling in at their tables and with that, the first course is served. Salad. Of course, I look over at Sam and her plate is gone. The rest of us humans eat the salad like normal, without inhaling it. The main course was Chicken Alfredo with Ziti and oh man was it delicious. I'm pretty sure everyone in the entire place loved what was cooked. After that was desert which was a tall glass with a sundae inside, and after that was the dancing.

The dance was like any other dance really, except everyone was all dressed up. Throughout it, I didn't notice any more slow songs than usual or anything like that. About half way through the night, Sam pulls me and Carly out onto the deck overlooking the parking lot. There were a few people out there; it was where people went to get away from the heat on the inside.

"Can you guys believe it? We're graduating NEXT MONTH! This is fucking incredible!" Sam said. She was right, this was amazing.

"I know, just think, four years ago we were little itty bitty freshmen, and now.." Carly put in.

"Yeah. Nothing better to celebrate four years of high school than another four years of college!"

"Don't be such a Debbie Downer, Fredweird. Hey, you guys wanna start the afterparty early?" Sam said, showing us a water bottle in her purse.

"Sam! No. And you shouldn't either. Wait til after. If you do it now and get caught, they won't let you graduate. They are being really strict this year and-" Carly was cut off.

"Bah, I know. I was just messing. Besides, Doof over here wouldn't drink anyways."

"Yeah I would, and I will tonight. When it's less stupid than in public here."

"Whatever you say..."

We went back inside and continued to do what we do best. Interaction between me and Christina was a minimum, and I couldn't really tell you why. We danced together when we were together, but she spent a lot of time with her friends and I spent a lot of time with mine. We met up when they announced the final dance. A slow one.

"Care to dance?" I said, god I'm so awkward.

"Absolutely." Christina puts her arms around my neck as I put mine around her waist. As the song moves on, we get closer and closer to each other. As the song starts to come to an end, she speaks up again. "I had a really good time tonight, thank you for taking me."

"Anytime," I managed to get out before our lips touched. I think she initiated the kiss? Or maybe it was mutual, who knows. We kissed for some time and then pulled apart and looked at each other. She was very pretty. She's no Sam, but I think this could work. I look around because to be honest, I feel like the king of the world and I see Sam, staring at me. The moment I see her, she turns her head, puts it down , and then grabs Nate and pushes herself into him causing a kiss between the two of them. I looked back at Christina and smiled. She's better than Sam.

After the song, everyone went back to their tables to grab their things. We went into the limo and with that, we left the prom. Next stop, the apartment of Carly Shay, for a night to remember... hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This scene was a lot of fun to write, because I knew how it was going to end. Have fun with the ending ;)**

The After-Party

The limo takes us back to Bushwell plaza and the whole crew of people runs up to the 8th floor: Carly's apartment. Spencer is "out night-fishing with Socko," and he's letting Carly have people over on a few conditions. No complaints can be made about loudness, and no one drives. I personally think that that is a reasonable request. We all went in and thought about the night to come.

It was about midnight when we got to her apartment, but everyone was wide awake. I looked around and saw Sam pull her water bottle out of her purse and then head upstairs with Carly. Griffin and Nate were talking in the corner and I think I heard one of them mention that they had beer up in Carly's room. Gibby and Tasha were sitting over in a corner... I don't think either of them drink. I look over at my date and she is smiling.

"This never came up, but do you... drink?" I asked her. I just realized she might not be comfortable with this.

"Yeah. Well, no, but I'm not opposed to it." Phew.

"That's sort of my stance on it. I don't go looking for it, but if it comes to me... why not?"

She giggled and walked over to talk with Gibby and Tasha. Her and Tasha knew each other.. somehow, so at least she wasn't without friends here too. I looked over at the stairs and say Carly and Sam coming down with a 30 rack and two big bottles of vodka. Shit, this night is going to be a bit crazy.

"Now before we get this started, we all need to take one shot together." Sam said, handing a cup to everyone. She went around and poured some of her water bottle in everyone's cup. There was a case of soda on the table, so everyone grabbed one for a chaser. "Well, cheers to senior year! And junior year..." she glanced over at Christina, "and those of us who already graduated..." looking over at Griffin and Tasha. Everyone raised their cups to the center, brought it down, and took the shot. And so it begins.

We all start drinking, some of us more than others (looks at Sam), but everyone is having a good time. Christina is getting to know Carly and Sam a bit more, I'm talking to Nate (even if I don't like him one bit). After a few more drinks, Gibby insulted Sam, which is always a bad idea. Sam decided not to pummel him for some reason, and just left him with a few choice words. It was then that I made perhaps the worst decision of my life.

"Aww, Sam is afraid to hit Gibby because she think's he's gonna hit her, how cute." I said without thinking. Damn alcohol...

Sam whipped around toward me and glared. "What did you say, Benson?"

"You heard me. Gibby's like twice your size, no offense Gibby. He can obviously beat you up."

"Don't you dare start with me." At this point, she was standing toe to toe with me. Everyone in the party was standing around us, watching and waiting for my retort. If my first comment to her wasn't the worst choice I ever made, this was.

"Did someone say something? Oh it was you, hello down there, shorty." Oh shit.

She pounced on me, making me fall back onto the couch. She start wailing on my chest and arms, not my face fortunately. I wasn't really trying to resist, because I kinda like this situation (in more ways than one), but I managed to push her off, and in doing so I pushed her into the coffee table so she whacked her arm. This only enraged her further. I was going to her do what she wanted because to be honest, this was fun. That was until I saw what she grabbed.

In her hand was a big paper bag. She threw it over my head and at the same time managed to sit on my in such a fashion that my arms were pinned. I was screwed. She continued wailing on me until I realized where my hands were. I was basically grabbed her ass, so I just pinched her butt and she jumped up, giving me time to get my hands out and get the bag off my head. She looked at me like I was crazy before finally throwing her arms in the air and yelling, "I win!" How did she win?

A few hours later, everyone was drunk. No one in the apartment was still buzzed at all. There was pong, card drinking games, everything. Surprisingly, no one was puking yet. That's always a good sign. Everyone had already changed out of their prom clothes and into sleep-ish type clothes as we continued to party. Gibby and Tasha haven't been seen for a while, but I honestly don't want to think about that or what they could be doing right now. Christina was all over me, while Sam was all over Nate. I really don't think Christina has been drunk before, but considering how much she had drank, she can obviously hold her liquor. Between the 8 of us, all that was left from what we had were two beers and less than a shot of vodka. Carly retired up to her room and Griffin followed, so it was just me, Christina, Sam and Nate.

"So, you two like officially a couple now?" Sam asked, stumbling toward us and almost tripping over the table. She grabbed onto Nate's shirt as she was falling to keep herself up, looked up at him and gave him a kiss, not even waiting for my answer. What a bitch. I then did something that at the time, I thought was a good idea.

"I don't know, Puckett, you tell me." I leaned over, grabbed Christina by the waist and put my hand behind her head and kissed her. Kissed her like I have never kissed someone before. Full on makeout. Christina was into it to, which made my plan that much better. I managed to catch a glimpse of Sam's gaping reaction. 'Perfect' I thought, 'She is jealous.' Christina and I kept at it.

"Nate, come with me!" Sam scolded him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into Spencer's room. Christina and I stopped kissing.

"Wow. So, you really like me" she asks. Well, I **do** like her, but I only did that to piss off Sam. Ah what the hell, let's see where this goes.

"Yeah, you're reallyyyyy prettyyyyy." I wasn't lying. She looked really good, beer goggles or not.

"Hehe, thanks. You don't look half bad yourself, studddddd," she said, winking at me. I led her up to the studio where we continued our make-out session and fell asleep in each other's arms. Before I fell asleep, I noted the time. 4:12.

I woke up and looked around. It was still dark out, and the clock read 4:48. What, why the hell did I get up? Well, I had to pee, so I walked downstairs to the bathroom. When I walked out, I saw someone in the kitchen. It was Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

What is she doing awake? This seems odd, even for her. Did her and Nate get in a fight? All of these thoughts ran through my head as I walked toward the kitchen (it was more of a stumble) to see the devious little blonde. I glanced over the top of her head as she was sitting down and saw a pan on the stove, and the stove was on. What was that?

"Hey Sam, what's cooking?" She was startled, but turned back and smiled when she realized what was going on.

"Pancakes, you want one?" Sam offering me food? I must still be dreaming.

"Sure. Shouldn't you have waited for other people to get up before making these?"

"Nah, I was hungry now, and everyone's asleep. There's two in the pan cooking. You have to finish them though if you want one." Aha, there's the Sam I know.

"Deal." I said as I walked to the pan. She reached down to her purse and grabbed the water bottle from before. "Want a drink?"

"You still have some left?"

"You didn't think I would give everyone else some of my own drink, did you?"

"Good point. Pour me some."

She put half the bottle into one cup and half into the other. She went to the fridge and grabbed some juice and filled the rest of each cup with it. Both glasses were about half and half: juice and vodka. I took a sip and you could barely taste it. I was still drunk. I walked back to the stove.

The two pancakes had already been flipped, so it was just one side to deal with. I looked underneath one of them and they were actually already done, so I grabbed two plates from the cupboard and put one on each, grabbed the maple syrup from the fridge and two forks and walked back to the table where Sam was waiting eagerly. Sam doused her pancake in maple syrup and quickly devoured it. I was only halfway done mine when she finished.

"Ahh, that was good. Hey, why are you awake anyways. I figured you would be too busy upstairs with Christina fu-"

"We just became a couple, Sam. How whorish do you think she is?"

"Well... nah, you made a good point. Man you eat slow," she said as I was finishing my last bite. By now we had both finished our drinks and were definitely feeling it.

"No, I think you just eat fast."

"Why waste time eating?"

"I don't know, maybe to enjoy the food longer?"

"Well, I... You know something Benson; that's genius."

"I say something worthwhile every now and then." I said defensively.

"Yeah, and what you said earlier was very **not** worthwhile," she was clearly talking about my shortness comment.

"Heh, yeah I guess so."

Sam looked on the table and noticed something on it as she said, "How about we reenact the scenario?" and as she said this, she grabbed a small lunch bag, poured out the bottle of whipped cream that was inside and tried to put it over my head. Of course, it was only a lunch bag, so it just resulted in her punching me in the top of the head.

"Ah, what the hell Sam. That hurts you know."

"I know..." She got quieter near the end of 'know.' I looked over and she was looking down at the table. She looked... sad. Hurt. I don't know, I've never seen her like this. Seeing her like this made me feel sad and hurt too. I grabbed the can of whipped cream and decided to try and perk her up.

"Hey Sam, look at me," I said, and as she looked up I took the whipped cream and squirted it out on her nose. Oh man, she was pissed.

"Oh no... no you didn't, Benson," she said as she wiped the whipped cream from her face onto mine. After she did, she looked at me for a second and then her eyes lit up. "MINE!" she yelled as she went in and licked the whipped cream off my face. Sam Puckett was licking my face. I honestly didn't know what was going on and by the time I figured it out, she did too. She stopped, backed away and looked at me. This went from fun to awkward **really** fast. She looked away and down, like she was ashamed.

We sat next to each other for what felt like an hour before one of us even moved. I reached over to the middle of the table where the napkins were and wiped the rest of the whipped cream residue off my face. Sam spoke up, "So... what are you even doing awake?"

I chuckled, "You already asked me that."

"Yeah, but you never answered."

I thought back, and she was right. "Well, I just woke up. And then I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came down to pee and then I saw you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Awkward...

I looked over at her and I felt bad. She is never in awkward situations like this. I had to do something. I grabbed the napkin and decided to make a game. "Hey Sam, you're drunk right?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am."

"You and me, right now. Basketball contest. First one to get three napkins in the trash wins."

She looked at me at first like I had two heads, but then the idea processed and she smiled. "You're on."

We crumpled napkins and threw them at the trash can. Nearly all of our shots missed. Finally I got 3 in while she only had 1.

"You cheated!"

"How the hell did I cheat, Sam?"

"I don't know, but you did!" she said as she punched my arm, or at least she tried to. She missed completely and the momentum from the swing caused her to fall off her chair. As she was falling down, I reached out for her and caught her arm, but she ended up dragging me down with her, landing on top of her. I looked down and I was on her back while she was laying face down on her stomach. "You know Freddie, if you wanted to get it on, all you had to do was ask."

"My bad Sam," I said as I was rolling off her. I laid on the floor next to her and looked over at her. She looked over at me and smiled and we moved closer. Closer. Closer. I closed my eyes, not knowing what was coming, but I know what I wanted to happen. At the last second, I opened my eyes and saw Sam with her eyes closed coming in toward me.

"What was that?" Sam and I both shot up. Nate had come in because of the thump it made when we hit the floor. "Sam, you okay?"

"What, yeah. Freddie knocked me over," she said as she stood up. She looked over at me with an apologetic look as she walked over to hug and kiss Nate.

"Yeah, like I'd believe that." Wait wait wait. Did he just insult me? "Come back to bed, darling."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Freddie," she said and the two of them retreated back to Spencer's room.

I sat there on the kitchen floor. What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

**I feel like a jerk. I haven't updated in like a month. This chapter was sort of just thrown together (but I like how it turned out) to let you guys know I'm still thinking of the story. I just haven't had the motivation to write recently. Oh well, expect more maybe this week? Maybe by Thanksgiving? Hopefully before then (but realistically this coming weekend or so)**

**

* * *

**

Graduation. We were finally at graduation. No longer did we have to go to Ridgeway ever again. Not like it was a bad place, it was just symbolic. Everyone in my graduating class was off to bigger and better things. Carly and I were going to a state college (monetary reasons for me), and Sam was going to Community College. At least she was going to some sort of college though.

Christina and I stayed together throughout the summer. I hung out with her almost every day when I wasn't working and at night after work. I had gotten a job at the school I was going to be attending in the fall, so I had to drive the hour or so every other day. When we hung out, we did lots of things. We went to the movies; we went to eat; we hung out at her place; we hung out at my place. She was such a great person. She was my first real girlfriend. I mean, I dated Carly but that was not long at all, and I dated Valerie before that, but she was evil. Christina was my first steady girlfriend, and I spent my whole summer with her.

By the end of the summer, the two of us realized something that was going to come up soon enough even though neither of us wanted to deal with it. I was going away to school. Sure it's only an hour away from where she lives, but even if I came home every weekend, that's only two days out of the week that we can see each other. I could handle that, but she is a bit more emotionally sensitive than I am. I decided that I should think this over with someone else before confronting her about it, to make sure I know how I feel. I grabbed my phone and texted a familiar number.

**Freddie:** Hey, do you have a minute to talk?

**Sam: **Oh wow, Fredward Benson is texting me? It feels like I haven't talked to you since grad... Oh wait. I haven't.

Shit. Yeah, see when I said I spent the whole summer with Christina, I mean I spent the **whole **summer with her. I think I saw Carly twice and I don't think I ever saw Sam.

**Freddie:** Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. See me and Christina have been spending all of our free time with each other.

**Sam: **Oh shocker. You do her yet?

**Freddie:** Sam! That's none of your business.

**Sam: **That's a no. How long have you been dating? Three months? You should have done it by now.

**Freddie: **I don't wanna push her into anything. And how did you know it was a no?

**Sam: **If a guy says it's none of your business, it means no. If a girl says that then it's a yes. Guys like to brag, girls will hide it.

**Freddie: **Huh. You do Nate yet?

I almost didn't want to know the answer.

**Sam: **That's none of your business, tyvm.

Well... shit.

**Freddie: **Alright. Well can I talk to you about her?

**Sam: **Fine, what's up.

**Freddie: **Well, you know how school's an hour away. How do you think she's gonna handle that.

**Sam: **How the fuck should I know? I think I've talked to her once and that was at prom.

**Freddie: **I mean in general. Like if you were my girlfriend, god forbid, would you be okay being an hour away from me for 5 days out of the week?

And now she's either given up on me, or is taking a really long time to respond. I wonder if the "god forbid" was a little to far. I mean, I didn't want her to know I still like her a bit... actually she didn't know I liked her before so still isn't necessary. Maybe I should text her again and-

**Sam: **First of all, you'd be lucky to have a girlfriend as good as I am, you can do better than her. Second, if I were your girlfriend and we had been dating for four months, we would have done it, so that adds a whole new perspective to the answer. Sex is a special bond that can hold people together. You know how army wives can stay on the other side of the world as their husbands for literally years? Sex. Well, it's love, but sex adds to love. So to answer your question, if _I_ were your girlfriend, then yes, I could live with you being an hour away. Christina being your girlfriend? Probably not unless you do her. And when you do her, please don't tell me. I don't need that image in my head. Thanks :).

**Freddie**: Um thanks... I think I got the answer I need.

**Sam:** Anytime Fredifer ;).


	7. Chapter 7

**Looooooooong time no update eh? Well, sorry to say this update isn't that good, but meh. It needed to be done. Very short, but I couldn't figure out how to make it longer (and I wanted it to end where it did on purpose) so yeah. Enjoy :]**

The next day when I went over to Christina's, I decided it was time to break up with her. She's not going to just have sex with me so we can be closer, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna bring that up as a possibility. Sure, she and I were great together, but with me going away to school, it's going to be really hard to stay as close as we are. We went to the living room couch like usual and I decided to break the silence and just come out and say it.

"So, you know how I'm going to school next month?"

"Right."

"Well, that means that we aren't going to be able to see each other all that often. Only on weekends and holidays."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. You think we should break up?"

"Well, I don't know how you will take it, being away for so long. I mean, we see each other literally 6 days out of the week right now. To go from that to seeing each other 2 days out of the week is going to be such a hard thing to do."

"I know." She started to tear up. God, I am such an asshole. "It was going to happen sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah... One last kiss?"

I leaned over and closed my eyes and kissed Christina one more time.

* * *

It was done. Over. I can't believe that just happened. Three months of a fun relationship has amounted to this. I take out my phone on the way home and text Carly.

**Freddie:** Hey Carls, you hanging out with Sam?

Why not? I've spent so much time with Christina over the summer that I need to hang out with my friends.

**Carly: **Yeah. We're at my place. You coming over?

**Freddie: **Be there in ten.

When I walked into the apartment, it was obvious that Sam had told Carly about our conversation. Carly spoke up first, "So... how did it go?"

"I think it went well."

"Did you make her cry?" Sam asked. Of course she's the one who asks that.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to." I frowned. I really didn't mean to hurt her like that.

"Well, it's okay? I'm sure breaking up with her was for the best." Carly said.

"Yeah... wait what? I didn't break up with her. I got laid."


End file.
